1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a curtain with no cord, and more particularly, to a curtain body locating mechanism for use in a curtain with no cord.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, curtains can be divided structurally into curtains with cord and curtains with no cord. For the curtains with cord, a user mainly utilizes a cord to drive the curtain body to be spread or folded; and for the curtains with no cord, the user uses his/her hand to pull down or push up a lower beam so as to spread or fold the curtain body.
For conventional technologies of curtains with no cord, a one-way tension mechanism is utilized to control actions of a first cord and a second cord, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,107. When a curtain is being spread, the one-way tension mechanism is driven by the first cord and the second cord to be disconnected, and in this case, the first cord and the second cord can move freely. Once the user has stopped spreading the curtain, the one-way tension mechanism is driven by the first cord and the second cord to be connected, and in this case, the first cord and the second cord will not be winded up by a actuator so that the curtain is located. However, in this conventional patent application, because the actuator and the one-way tension mechanism are disposed in a top rail individually, not only the complexity of the overall structure will be increased, but the assembling process will also be troublesome due to the limited space in the top rail.